


Things to Talk About

by wingman3



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Awkward Conversations, F/M, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, One-Sided Attraction, and one other ship, anyone who reads my shit knows which one lol, cept for yamato/protag cause that shit is never slight, most of the shipping is slight, puttin mature just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingman3/pseuds/wingman3
Summary: Yamato muses about the civilian tamers- a black haired individual and his relationship with his best friend in particular.





	Things to Talk About

Yamato did as all Hotsuins did- protect Japan and exceed expectations. It was the least he could do to establish himself as one worthy of the place given to him by his clan.

 

He was Yamato Hotsuin after all, destined for greatness, the apocalypse hitting the world was only the final step to reaching the most beneficial world for humanity.

 

He had the tools, the demons, the manpower he estimated necessary- the supplies for his own comfortable living because he _was_ the most powerful man on this Earth.

 

Keyword being was.

 

Then he saw Hibiki Kuze, the leader of the little group that rid the world of Dubhe- and later, the de facto head and heart of the civilian tamers (Yamato would rather call them by their true worth, pawns) who’d joined JP’s.

Hibiki was charming and said things that made Yamato’s heart react in ways he thought impossible.

Nitta was, well, rather weak willed. However, she harbored strength in her heart and body. Her having been the perfect medium for Lugh of all people only confirmed that thought.

Joe was an incredibly disappointing excuse of an adult, however, in a world where people like Ronaldo existed, among other trash, Yamato supposed Joe wasn’t the worst.

Daichi was…

 

Daichi was an odd case, being that he was a complete and utter waste of time. However, Hibiki continually brought him along for missions when he could. Which meant practically every mission. He was weak willed, cowardly, lacked any sign of redemption and only seemed to exist to make everybody feel better about themselves. Why anyone would have put effort into being friendly to a nobody without a backbone was beyond Yamato’s highly educated mind, but Hibiki seemed utterly enamored with him.

 

Even at the smallest of skirmishes- at the transition from day to night- Hibiki seemed content only when he was at Daichi’s side- the tenseness of his shoulders that Yamato would claim not to notice would only disappear when Daichi was nearby, no matter the situation.

 

Mizar looked as if it didn’t even bother Hibiki- even if Hibiki walked out with possibly broken ribs and a fractured wrist. He just smiled, leaned on Daichi and said, “Easy peasy.”

 

To which Daichi scolded him for lying (“Dude, you’re bleeding! No- _No_ you’re not gonna laugh this off- let’s go to Otome- let me help you! Stop laughing!”) and dragged him off to headquarters.

 

Yamato supposed it was inevitable that friendships that went on longer were more meaningful- but he countered that Hibiki could not have had conversations with Daichi that had nearly as much depth as the conversations Hibiki had with himself. Daichi was too dumb for that, and Hibiki treated him like a child- squeezing Daichi’s shoulder, asking if Daichi was okay- he acted more like some kind of guardian. There was absolutely no way Hibiki treated Daichi any way other than that-

 

It didn’t mean anything- especially when Hibiki did none of these things for Yamato. And Yamato was his self-proclaimed perfect match- self-proclamations by Yamato himself were very accurate if Yamato said so himself-

 

However- it was a bit vexing, seeing as tensions were high. Hibiki expressed no interest in Yamato’s ideas- he seemed a lot more interested in leaning over- pressing his chest onto Daichi’s arm and whispering things that made Daichi show his foolishness- Yamato didn’t know what- didn’t care at all, no matter how irritating it felt-

Okay, Yamato had to admit, because he was not a liar, he cared far more than he should have. He shouldn't care about when Hibiki- no no, Hibiki would do no such thing- when _Daichi_ would move closer, too close to be appropriate bump his hips with Hibiki’s.

 

‘He treats him like a child-’ Yamato’s eyes that remained glued on the way Daichi moved his hips, playful- far too playful- and Yamato could only tear his eyes away when Hibiki reciprocated and chuckled breathily.

 

But he cared- oh he cared- Yamato cared to the point where he found himself in front of Daichi’s room. He needed to sort this out.

He hadn’t seen Hibiki after Otome took care of him, but he followed Daichi. Who yelled and the door slammed behind him, Yamato was surprised enough not to take action.

Yamato was not close enough to show that he was interested in entering- but he still felt as if he was childish, and that everyone would take one look at him and discover his intentions-

 

“U-Um… Yamato…?”

 

Which is why when Io’s soft voice sounded behind him, he turned sharply to her- quick enough for her to blink at the whiplash of wind.

 

He coughed into his hand, “Y-Yes Nitta?”

 

She smiled small, giggled small, “Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you-”  
  
The both jumped at the thump they heard from Daichi’s door.

 

“On the contrary Nitta, you look just as shaken.”

 

Io rubbed her arm, “S-Sorry.”  
  
Yamato felt himself revert to his usual posture, smiling slightly, eyes half open for no other reason other than the fact that he didn’t care enough about Daichi to be on alert, “So what brings you here?”

 

Io looked shy- more bashful than usual- “I… um… I was looking for Hibiki.”

 

Ah- yes- that was what everything seemed to revolve around. Hibiki. Yamato would not allow Hibiki to orbit around anyone but himself.

 

“Ah…”

 

Io was rubbing her arm again, “... And… And you…?”

 

Yamato coughed into his hand again, “I had a few words to say to Daichi.”

 

Io ‘ah’d’ and looked to the side, and Yamato felt the air get awkward. Why did it seem as if she was awkward around everybody but Hibiki…?

 

He crossed his arms and kept his eyes on her. It was deathly quiet. Save for the muted thumps at the other side of Daichi’s door.

 

“What do you think is going on in there?” Io looked worried, but her voice was as calm as ever.

 

“Daichi is possibly thumping his head on the door. Perhaps to find out if he actually has a brain in there.”  
  
Yamato’s smile sharpened into a smirk when Io started laughing.

 

“Don’t be so mean!” She was trying to contain her laughter, and Yamato couldn’t help but smirk wider, “He’s a good friend.”  
  
“You’re not really objecting, however.”

 

She covered her mouth with her hand and looked to the side, flushed, “I-I’m sorry- yeah, h-he’s not that bad. But I do wonder what he’s doing in there. Do you think he’s okay?”

 

“Whatever it is, he’d remain fine. As silly as it seems, he doesn’t appear to be one to die.” Like a cockroach. Io put her hands behind her back and smiled.

 

“Yeah...”

 

The silence this time was more comfortable as the thumps quieted down.

 

“Nitta, I do want you to be honest with me. What do you think of Hibiki?”  
  
The sudden question had her flushed, “Um-! W-Well… Hibiki is very-”

 

The thumping suddenly returned with a vengeance, muted- but fast, and if Yamato strained his ears, he could hear breathing- heavy, heavy breathing and Yamato felt the color drain from his face.

 

No- it couldn’t be. No one is that moronic to-

 

Daichi was, however-

 

But it made no sense- how was that thumping sound being produced? Yamato dismissed it as his overactive imagination and the fact that he seemed to have a sexual awakening far too late- the moment he saw Hibiki.

 

“... a-and that’s why… um… I really like him. I’m glad to have met him…” Io seemed to not be caring at all, however- stuttering, blushing, rambling on, “O-Oh! I’m sorry… Did I go on for too long…?”

  
In truth, he heard none of that because the thumping felt like the most distracting thing- “No, no Io, you’re fine. I share your sentiments exactly-” which was exactly why he cared less for his words and more for straining his ears- why he was so interested in Daichi’s business was beyond him- perhaps it was the foreignness of hearing such a private moment-

 

This was borderline voyeurism, and Yamato only snapped himself out of it when Io started stuttering again, “Y-You do?!” as if he said something outrageous.

 

“... yes?” In truth all he remembered saying was the truth, this was the opposite of professional, but he did feel as if he could let his guard down in front of Nitta.

 

“I-I thought that- uhm-” she was red, completely and utterly, “I see.” she looked extremely disappointed.

 

“What’s the matter, Nitta?”  
  
“N-Nothing- n...nothing… Oh- you used my first name once already… Y-You can just call me Io…”

 

Yamato focused on the woman in front of him, fidgety, shy, and he’d even go as far as to call her coy. No woman would act so pure-

… he sighed and let those thoughts go, he was far too tense and jittery himself, “Alright Io.”

 

She looked down and rubbed her arm again, turning a little bit, “Is there anything you need, Yamato?”  
  
Yamato smiled and relaxed, not a smirk, but a lazy smile that wasn’t sharp at all, “What was bothering you earlier?” Io seemed surprised that he’d steer the topic back but appreciative in her smile.

 

“I was just thinking that… We’re pretty alike. And a lot of other people like Hibiki too but… O-Oh- wait- you’re rather confident about yourself- nothing like me- s-sorry-!”

He cocked his head, “There’s no reason to be sorry. We’re alike in some aspects, yes. You’re quite intelligent, and I find that flattering.”  
  
She seemed to get redder- if that was possible- “Y-You think so…?”

 

He nodded, “Yes, I think so. More appropriately, I know so. I’m not one for the unsure.”

 

She smiled wide, “I thought it would be hard to talk to you but- it’s been nice, really nice.”  
  
“Someone appears to be quite fond of flattery today.” Yamato felt his own cheeks heating up, it wasn’t even that good of a compliment, but it just felt sincere. She stuttered and spluttered and tried to reassure him it wasn’t her intention.

He chuckled and opened his mouth.

 

“H-Hibiki-! Hibiki- please!” Daichi’s voice cut the easy atmosphere- desperate- loud, needier than Yamato ever expected to hear him. Yamato felt his mouth freeze and his body freeze and saw Io do the same, “Please- please, harder- harder-! H- _ah_ _! Ah! Ahh…!”_ the thumps became fast, loud, accompanied by Daichi’s moaning and it all slotted into place.

 

“Th-They’re not-” Io seemed to be in denial, “Hibiki can’t-”

 

Yamato grabbed her arm, and they both started power walking out of there, “I very much agree.”

It was an event they never spoke of again.


End file.
